


Baby, It’s Cold Outside

by ithinkyourewonderful



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, I'd say Christmas but that'd be an odd tag for the Devil's left hand and a clearly lesbian witch, Winter fic, wouldn't it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithinkyourewonderful/pseuds/ithinkyourewonderful
Summary: “My sister will be suspicious.”“Couldn’t you tell her you stayed for a cigarette more?  I’ve never seen such a blizzard before.”  She lowers her head so her lips hover over the other woman’s, her lush hair falling into a curtain of darkness surrounding them.“I simply must get home.” Zelda says as she arches her back up to close the distance between their lips.





	Baby, It’s Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Oh hi. I have so many other things I need to do, including a massive Madam Satan/Zelda fic, but this thought floated by today amidst my holiday baking and it’s either now or never (Or, really, now or in 363 days). This is un-beta’ed. This is literally jotted down in an embarrassingly short amount of time. It’s kinda short on characterizations - it’s really meant to be a fun little ficlet before all the holiday fun dies down, so enjoy!

“Well, if that’s all, then I suppose I should be going, Mrs. Wardwell.” Zelda sighs, uncrossing her legs and rising from the surprisingly comfortable couch. It’s clear she’s not going to get anywhere with this awful woman tonight.  
“Are you certain?” Mary asks, her eyes doe-eyed and wide, in her best impression of innocence. If only the firelight wasn’t casting a sinister gleam across her face. She pulls back the edge of the curtains and peeks at the sudden flurry that just happened to start as Zelda Spellman drove up to her path. “It looks awfully cold outside.”  
“Yes, I really can’t stay, I really must go.” She says, pinning her hat back onto her head and grabbing her purse and her gloves from the side table.  
“But this evening has been delightful. I had been hoping you’d drop in.” Mary steps forward and takes her hand hers, “Oh, your hands are like ice, you should’ve told me.”  
“It’s fine - besides, Sabrina will begin to worry if I’m not home..”  
“Really? How nice to have someone who cares.” Mary coos, her fingertips slowly trailing across the back of Zelda’s hand.  
“Hilda will be up wondering where I’ve gotten to.” Zelda says, with entirely more conviction than she actually feels. “I really should get going.”  
“Certainly, let’s just get you warmed up before you leave out in that storm.” Mary agrees, leading her to the fireplace, where the orange flames wash everything in a comforting light.  
“Well, maybe just until the storm dies down. I can’t imagine where that flurry came from.” She raises a questioning brow towards the other woman, who had let go of her hand, but hadn’t moved more than a few inches away from her.  
“I couldn’t possibly say. More tea?”  
“Whisky?” Zelda requests instead.  
“Why don’t you put on another record while I get our drinks.” Mary suggests as she walks to the small bar in the corner of the room. “It’ll give us more time to talk.”  
“I’m not sure what we have left to talk about.” Zelda says as she drops her belongings back onto the table and begins to flip through some records before making a selection.  
“No?” Mary asks, handing her the drink. “I’m sure we can find something else to occupy our time then, if you don’t want to talk. You strike me as a resourceful woman.” She smirks as she watches Zelda’s lips press against the edge of the glass. The elder Spellman is stunning in this half-light and she’s only a mere demon, able to contain her base desires for only so long. “What?” Zelda questions, eyeing Mary, then her drink, “What’s in this drink?”  
“I was just thinking of how to tell you how your eyes are like…starlight from this angle.” Mary admits, gambling on honesty, her least favourite tactic.  
“Please, what an awful line.” Zelda laughs, taking another sip, unable to taste anything suspect in it. A moment passes as they size each other up, before she steps around the other woman and makes her way back to the couch where she seats herself before she rests her glass on the table and unpins her hat.  
“I’ll take that,” Mary offers from her position behind the couch, making sure her fingers brush Zelda’s hand as she takes the hat from her hand and places it on the table. “Your hair looks just like fire.” She murmurs as she begins to gently run her hands through the long strands, letting them slip through before finally resting a hand on her shoulder.  
“I ought to make you stop,” Zelda sighs, before closing her eyes and tilting her head back slighting,  
“Mmmm?” Mary asks, as her right hand continues to comb through the other woman’s hair. “If anyone asks, I’ll say that you tried. Besides, who would believe this anyways?”  
“Who indeed?”  
“It’s rather clear by now you don’t like me.”  
“I really don’t.” Zelda agrees, all but purring with contentment at being by the fire in this warm little cottage, being petting by this irritatingly attractive witch.  
“I can clearly see.”  
“I really must go.”  
“Must you?”  
“Your welcome bas been so warm,” Zelda begins, shifting and making herself more comfortable on the couch.  
“I’m glad, I’d hate to have been considered inhospitable.” Mary drawls as she gently tugs Zelda’s head back so she look down onto it, her lips fuller then she recalls, the whiskey and fire contributing to the delicious blush across her cheeks that Mary suspects has spread across her fair, fair skin.  
“My sister will be suspicious.”  
“Couldn’t you tell her you stayed for a cigarette more? I’ve never seen such a blizzard before.” She lowers her head so her lips hover over the other woman’s, her lush hair falling into a curtain of darkness surrounding them.  
“I simply must get home.” Zelda says as she arches her back up to close the distance between their lips.  
“I’ll lend you a coat.” Mary hums against her lips before parting them with her tongue. She can’t help but grin as she feels Zelda’s hand against the back of her head, pulling her closer.  
“You really are too kind.” The redhead chuckles, catching her breath before returning to the kiss. 

Eventually Mary rounds the couch and settles onto the lap of the other witch, who’s moved her mouth down the column of her throat, nipping and kissing the soft flesh. “Sure you shouldn’t be leaving?” Mary gasps as Zelda lingers on a particularly sensitive spot just to the left of her pulse point. “What if I got pneumonia and died?”  
“But there’s bound to be talk tomorrow.”  
“Especially as the storm is contained to this one little part of Greendale?” Zelda asks, grinning before she stands up abruptly, causing Mary to drop to the ground. She bends slightly, their earlier position reversed, “You have a little lipstick…” She licks the edge of her thumb and runs it along the bottom of Mary’s lip, cleaning it up before she straightens up and gathers her belongings and braves the evening snow.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & kudos help motivate me as I work on my much larger (and hopefully much better), sprawling Madam Spellman fic...?
> 
> * bats eyelashes *


End file.
